LOM (The Life of a Mobian) Little Spiels
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: So, this was just a little diversion to working on the next chapter of L.O.M. since writer's block has come to attack me. (nudges the little devil away) Anyways, so because of that I have given birth to this little beauty with brothers and sisters to come. (more spiels!) Stay tuned!
1. It's A Harmless Prank

"Do you think we should do this?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just a harmless prank. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know.., maybe we should just…"

"Should just what? Don't chicken out on me chica."

"Well….um…ok."

As usual, Cassie was up to no good with her crazy antics. Since today was April Fools Day, she thought she'd get back at Charmy for getting a one up on her last year. This year, she decided to drag an accomplice into the situation and chose Tikal out of all people.

"Why didn't you ask Ravinia to help you with this prank instead of me?"

"Rae's at home sick with the stomach flu remember. I told her and Onyx that they shouldn't have went to that run down sushi joint in the square."

"But she said 'the shaddiest of places has the best food.'"

"Yeah, but that only works for Mexican Restaurants, not sushi joints. I'm surprised Onyx pulled through from the ordeal; guys got a gut of steel. Anyways, back to the prank."

Both Tikal and Cassie were busy filling balloons with molasses in the girls bathroom, they already had the feathers prepared. Since it was free period they had plenty of time to set out the prank before the execution next period in music class. Cassandra soon noticed, by the time on her phone, that it was close to the end of free period, and they have yet to set up. After grabbing a hold of the bucket filled with balloons and the pillowcases filled with feathers, they hurriedly paced their way down the hall to the empty music room. There was no class beforehand.

"Alright Tikal, go over there and set the feathers in the drum case against the wall and cover it afterwards. I'm gonna prop the bucket on the second door over here." Charmy always was the last one to come into class, and always went through the second door since he came down the opposite hallway from Chemistry. "I swear, this is going to be the best revenge ever. It may be a typical prank, but it's all I could come up with at last minute."

"Last minute, didn't you know that April Fools was going to be today, and yet you didn't plan a prank in advance? Tikal questioned."

"Well, I had a ton of projects due these past weeks, and the whole deal completely skipped my mind until yesterday. But I promise, this will be flawless."

"If you say so," Tikal returned to working on the feathers by emptying the last set into the drum case. Soon the bell rang signifying the end of last period. Students would soon be filing into the room, so the too made haste in stashing the remaining supplies in the storage closet before making their way to their seats. Not long, their teacher, Mr. Danforth strolled in with his arms full of sheet music.

He took notice of Tikal and Cassie who were seated in the back of the class"Well, you too appear to be extra early today, but I seem to remember that your seats were more up front then in the back." Both girls gave a sheepish smile before moving to their assigned seats. A little ways before the bell rang, students began to file in from the front door, the one not booby trapped. Two more minutes elapsed before a few more students, Charmy included dwindles in. However, Charmy did not come through the second door as expected.

"Cassandra look," Tikal whispered as she pointed in the direction of Charmy who made his way to the left back of the room near the second door.

"What the what, he's supposed to come through the other…" but before Cassandra could finish her sentence, the sound of a male student's shriek echoed throughout the room as he had fell for trap instead. The molasses filled balloons had already fell upon him, which drenched his whole body and made his feet slippery. He then slid across the back of the room to the drum case that was filled with feathers. As soon as he made contact, feathers fluttered throughout the back of the room while a feathered covered Onyx laid sprawled out on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this mess," exclaimed an angered Mr. Danforth as he tapped his foot impatiently at the raised platform of the room. Both Cassie and Tikal looked at each other quizzically before turning their attention towards a snickering Charmy.

"Whoa, that was classic. I'm glad I didn't walk through that door today," he stated as he held his aching sides from all the laughter. Both the girls decided to get up and help Onyx from the floor in the back; his head still spinning from the sudden contact.

"Are you ok Black Cat, we didn't mean for that to be pulled on you," stated Cassie as she draped Onyx's right arm across her shoulders while Tikal did the same with the left. Apparently Cassie was overheard by both Charmy, their teacher and everyone in the class as she tried her best to whisper. "Miss Rose, so you are the reason behind this mess. I'll have you know I do not tolerate this kind of behavior in my class. I ask that you head straight to the principal's office this instant!"

The look on Cassie's face turned from worried to upset as she heard her teacher's remark. After setting Onyx in a chair nearby, she soon made her way towards the door. But as she did, Tikal spoke out. "Sir, don't punish Cassandra for this prank alone. I also took part in it as well, so I should be punished." Mr. Danforth looked shocked, "Miss Echidna, you of all people took part in this. I'd expect this from Cassandra or Charmy, but you I would never. I'm afraid you will have to go to the principal's office as well." Just before she made her way over to Cassie and out the door as well, Onyx spoke out.

"Mr. Danforth, please. It was just a harmless prank, and I'm fine by the way." He looked down at his body with his arms opened to show that there was no harm done. "Besides sir, it is April Fools today."

The instructor gave a surprised look and looked towards his wall calendar to check the date. "Is it that day already?" Sure enough there was a big red circle with many red arrows pointed at the number one under the month of April. "Oh well it is, isn't it. The date completely slipped my mind. I had plans to go prank Coach Webber during lunch for placing pudding in my briefcase last year. Oh, you girls are excused from going to the principal, you may have a seat."

Both Tikal and Cassie turned towards one another dumbfounded. "Are you sure we don't have to Mr. Danforth?" exclaimed Cassandra.

"Oh it's quite alright girls, its April Fools so pranks are allowed." Both girls squealed with glee before taking their seats once again. "However, I do advise that once class is over that you clean up the mess you've made. And Mr. Belfast," he directs his attention towards Onyx, "I advise you go clean yourself up before taking you seat as well." Onyx gives a simple nod before heading out of the first door and making his way down the hall to freshen up. "Glad I packed an extra set of clothes for today," he stated to himself as he made his way towards his locker.

Back in the room, while the students had set up to practice their music. Charmy, who sat near Cassandra and Tikal, whispered, "So, that prank was supposed tah be for me eh?" The girls, who were busy fingering the notes on their woodwind instruments; Cassandra with her flute and Tikal with her clarinet whispered back. "Yeah, but you just had to walk in through a different door today," chided Cassie. Charmy replied back, "I didn't come from Chem this time, I was released early to go talk to coach about the soccer trip this weekend."

**Author's Note(s): Well, this was an interesting piece to work on. I had to steer away from L.O.M. (The Life of a Mobian) due to writer's block, so I spieled on this little piece right here to get some ideas and little thoughts outside of my head. Hoepfully I can get over this writer's block and chuck it out the window so I can continue with L.O.M. I know I have some eager fans that are waiting for another good chapter, and more of the story to fold out. I can't remember how many people have asked me about Shadow and when he's gonna show his emo butt (Teehee!) Anyways, hope you enjoy, and comment why don'tcha!**


	2. Bean Stalker

Almost everywhere she went, HE went. Well except for the girl's bathroom, but he would always find a way to peek through the window from outside if he could. He was always on her tail, and it was driving her up a wall, almost to a point that she was close to putting a restraining order on him. Of course she thought it was silly at the time, but now she was regretting it since his methods of getting close were even more ridiculous than before. Ravinia hated a number of people on the face of the planet, but Bean Dynamite, more like Bean the Stalker would have to be number one!

When she first told the gang about the recent stalking of the green duck, they simply thought it was just a coincidence that he was there everywhere she was. Well, the boys, mainly Sonic, Manic and Knuckles thought so. But after some more 'coincidences' later, the gang took this as a serious matter. This all started when Ravinia had recently transferred to Mobius High from Kleinste, Germany. She had randomly been tossed into Ms. Mahomes' art class, which was her favorite class, and was the same art class that Bean was in, although he couldn't draw squat. The minute she had walked in through the door and stood at the front of the class, Bean was love-struck.

"_Man, looks like we've got fresh meat and boy is she good looking. That purple hair and fur, those green eyes. And whoo-hoo don't get me started about those luscious curves she's got workin' for her there." _His young boy mind was whirring into gear as he inspectedRavinia more.

Ms. Mahomes soon stood from her desk, her rotund stature not easy to miss, and introduced the new classmate. "Class, I would like to introduce to you Ravinia. She is new to this school and I would like for all of you to make her feel welcome.

_"Oh I'll make her feel welcome," _Bean was still thinking little thoughts of what his life would be like with this girl that he barely knew. But when she finally spoke, that surely reeled him in.

"Hello, my name is Ravinia Albany-Mason, and I hail from Kleinste, a small town in Germany. This is my first time being in the states, but I hope to feel comfortable here soon. Maybe I could be shown around by someone?" This sparked an idea in Ms. Mahomes' head, "That's a great idea Ravinia! Who would like to be Ravinia's chauffeur around the school and show everything that Mobius High has to offer?" A majority of the boys' hands, and a few of the girls went up. Ravinia was left to choose who her personal chauffeur was to be and settled on a magenta hedgehog in the front row.

"Excellent choice Ravinia, Sonia is part of the student council. She can show you all the nooks and crannies of the school. Why don't you take the empty seat next to her and get yourself situated. The wolf/lion hybrid did just that and began to make small talk with Sonia before turning her attention to Ms. Mahomes in the front.

"Today's assignment is a still life. I would like each of you to pick an object in the room and draw it to the best of your ability. The assignment does not have to be finished today, but I would like for it to be finished within the next day." As soon as she finished, Bean raised his hand.

"Ms. Mahomes, do other people count as still lifes?" This got a quizzical look from his teacher, but she answered him anyway. "No Bean, people can move. Therefore they are not still life. Besides, I stated that you must use an object, not a person." A look of disappointment fell upon his face. He was so set on drawing Ravinia, well at least the best he could. So he instead decided to pick a pencil to sketch since it seemed the easiest to do.

Since he couldn't draw Ravinia, the best he could do was get a hold of something of hers, which was her pencil.

"Um, excuse me Ravinia,…" she turned around in her seat to look upon Bean.

"Yes, and you are, Bean was it?" The sound of her accent just seemed to get his hormones reeling.

"Uhh, is it alright if I could borrow a pencil from you? I mean ta sketch since I don't have a spare to work with?" Both were suspended in silence before she responded, "Oh, I believe I do have a spare in my backpack." She dug in the top pocket of her red backpack before pulling out a colorful #2 pencil and handing it to Bean. The minute their hands connected, a shock was sent through the green duck's spine before retreating to his desk.

Time had passed before class ended; students began to file out the door after placing their unfinished works in a pile on Ms. Mahomes desk. Bean, who was the last to waddle out noticed he still held his 'beloved's' pencil and wanted to return it. He noticed Ravinia a ways away down the hall with Sonia in mid conversation. He brought up the courage to walk over to the two to return the pencil. Both Ravinia and Sonia took notice to the green duck and put their conversation on hold.

"Oh Bean, hi there," stated Ravinia. Her short violet locks twisted as she flipped her hair back.

"Hey, I forgot to give ya back your pencil." He held the multicolored pencil in front of her in his waiting palm.

"Oh you can keep it, I've got plenty more." Bean's little heart exploded with pleasure. He of all people had a possession of Ravinia Albany-Mason. After the girls had been him goodbye and walked down the hall, Bean decided to do the weirdest thing anyone could do. He took a good long sniff of the pencil and stuffed it in his pocket before walking off to Math.

XXX

Months passed and Ravinia was well welcomed into the school. After the whole deal with Sonia showing her around, she introduced her to the gang. They all instantly became great friends, and the gang grew to become a second family to Ravinia. Everyone in the group were given nicknames, and Ravinia developed a couple. There was Rae, Raven and the unique Shady (Shade-ee) which was given to her by Amy due to her dark style and occasional snooping. Ravinia was well known throughout the school due to her association with the others in the gang and the many extracurriculars she participated in. This of course made Bean want her even more, well as a girlfriend that is. But, it was likely impossible considering Ravinia was now dating Onyx Belfast, another German transfer student.

` Bean kind of knew that the two were together, but the lovesickness he carried for her blinded him from seeing this. He still made many attempts to get close to her in any way possible, and they were not discreet.

"Well hello there Rae Rae, nice to see you here."

"Ugh, Bean what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ravinia was currently busy with soccer practice at the moment doing drills on the field. Bean was currently by her side while doing so which ticked off the team and even Coach Vincent.

"Dynamite, what on earth are you doing here interrupting my drills?" Coach Vincent, a young lioness was ordering off Bean's ears with her booming voice. Bean could only ignore her remarks and continued to woo Ravinia.

"I'd thought I'd come pay ya a visit, see if you would like to go out this Saturday. There's this really nice restaurant in the square that we could go to." This irritated everyone, especially Ravinia and the coach.

"Dynamite, you're interrupting practice. I suggest ya get off tha field before I make ya."

"But coach, I'm trying to make a date with 'my lady' here." This earned a few snickers from the others girls of the team and a death glare from Ravinia.

"I AM NOT YOUR LADY," she screamed as she got into Bean's face. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND IF YOU DON'T KNOW."

"Well I don't think Onyx is good enough for you. You need a better man in your life."

Ravinia screamed in anger and decided to storm off towards the others to continue with practice. Onyx, who happened to walk on to the field to observe the practice, noticed the conflict and decided to intervene. He stormed over to the green duck and grabbed him by the collar of his green polo; raising him a foot off of the ground.

"What do you think you're doing messing with my girl?"

"I'm just asking 'my girl' on a date this Saturday." Of course this angered Onyx, and sent Bean to a one way trip to the dumpster outside the field. After finishing the deed, Onyx dusted his hands and made his way back to the practice.

Soon Bean emerged from the trash filled bin with black sludge atop his head. "Looks like she's playing hard to get."

**Author's Note(s): Another interesting spiel if I say so myself. I instantly thought of this the minute I finished the other one yesterday. I was like, "let me get this little spiel of the whole Bean the Stalker deal out and then move on." I was giggling my butt off while writing this whole things, and I was thinking about how this would play off if it were real. Well anyways, gotta get on with stuff. I've got errands to run. Enjoy!**


	3. Smokin' Hot

Shadow was a smoker, and everyone in the group knew. But it's not like he was the only one who did. Both Knuckles, Manic and even Ravinia out of the group had an occasional smoke when needed. Rouge was ok with Knuckles smoking, so long as it was outside and not in front of her. Manic and Lily had a little debacle before Lily came to terms with him smoking. "To each his own," she stated and just left it at that. It took a while before Onyx came to terms with Rae smoking. It first started off as experimentation when she was still under age, and even before they were dating. Then, it developed into a habit of hers. Onyx didn't like the fact that a pretty girl such as her was filling her lungs with nicotine, but Rae insisted that she needed it or rather wanted it for stress relief. After begging and pleading, he decided to let her go with it. Besides, she rarely smoked nowadays.

However, Shadow was the one that most of the gang was concerned about. Out of all the smokers, he was the most addicted to the craze. Before he even became of legal age to buy a pack, he would pick some off of his old man who didn't mind that his only son smoked. "It ain't gonna do the boy any harm Luna," he said to his ex-wife when she learned about it. She thought otherwise and insisted that Shadow give it up immediately for the sake of his health. Shadow hated to go against his mother's wishes, especially since he was living under her roof, so he pushed the habit aside.

The break didn't last long when his cousin Lockette came over one day. She merely wanted to hang out with her favorite cousin, considering they were like brother and sister to eachother. After three hours or so of playing Call of Duty, Lockette became bored and insisted they go chill on the roof; a favorite pastime of the two. Luna always kept the extending ladder out just in case, considering her son and nieces' habits. They settled upon the lowest part, Shadow laid out while Lockette sat with her knees close to her chest, and observed the stars above.

"Hey, ya feel like a smoke Shadz?" Lockette pulled a pack from her sling purse she had brought up.

"Since when do you smoke?" He looked at his cousin quizzically.

"Archer got me hooked, it's not bad once you get used to it." She jiggled the box near his face for emphasis.

"You know Archer's a bad influence for you, as many times that he's been caught smoking pot and vandalizing property. And besides, I quit smoking long ago, you remember that."

"Oh quit being such a baby and take a damn cigarette. Life is short ya know."

"And it gets shorter with every huff you take, plus I told my mom I would quit."

"But Aunt Luna isn't here right now is she? She ran to the store remember? Now come on." She jiggled the box even more, and looked towards Shadow with a huge grin on her face. Shadow couldn't help but be overcome by the temptation. Throughout the whole time he was clean, he really missed the taste of menthol on his lips, and the soothing feeling it left afterwards.

"Alright, give me the damn box. But I'm only having one and that's it." After giving him the box and taking one out, Lockette offered him a light and they enjoyed their night.

XXX

Shadow then started to smoke again after that night; always bumming a few off of his cousin instead. He made sure to keep it a secret by smoking when his mother wasn't around. The habit continued well into the time Shadow got together with Sonia, however he never revealed to her that he did smoke cigarette. Sonia was big on not smoking, and hated the fact that her own brother, Manic ever had one in his life.

"Smoking is the most disgusting habit ever! It messes with your lungs, and have you seen the infomercials about what it can do with ya? PI-TI-FUL!" He surely wasn't about to get an earful from. From then, Sonia was added to the list of people whom Shadow needed to keep this from; his mom being at the top of the list. It took maybe months before Shadow was caught by Sonia while the gang was out on the town. They currently were enjoying themselves at a nice restaurant when Shadow excused himself from the table to go outside. Everyone else knew what was up, but Sonia alone was left without a clue. She decided to excuse herself shortly after Shadow, stating that she had to go to the bathroom, but instead followed Shadow outside.

"I swear, if he's involved in some gang, or even a drug deal. I am surely gonna give him a talking too." However, neither those two were the correct one. But when Sonia saw around the side of the building a smoking Shadow, her mind was at ease for a while, and then boiled with anger. She marched over to her boyfriend, her heels clacking loudly against the concrete, and approached Shadow with a finger pointed in his direction.

"You-y-you! What the hell do you think you're doing with that?" Shadow had a look of shock on his face. "_Shit, I've been caught."_

_ "_Sonia, listen to me for a second."

"No, you listen to me. How could you not have told me that you smoked? I thought we told each other that we wouldn't keep secrets!"

"Look, I couldn't tell you this because I knew you'd get mad. And I surely didn't want to get yelled at."

"Oh, LIKE I'M DOING NOW!?"

"Calm down, there's no need to act like this over smoking."

"I'm not so mad over that right now, it's the fact that you lied and kept it from me is what I'm ticked off about." It seemed as though she was on the verge of tears, and Shadow couldn't handle a tearful Sonia right now. He quickly through the remainder of the cigarette to the ground and rubbed it out with his shoe. Afterwards he grabbed a hold of both of Sonia's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Look Sonia, I know I should have told this to you way before. But now that you know, you can't keep me from doing this. I'm mature enough to make good decisions, and I don't need you breathing down my neck about that. And if it makes you any better, I won't smoke around you ok. I'll even make sure I clean myself up afterwards so you can't smell an ounce of menthol on me." There was a moment of silence between the two, both staring at each other before Sonia began to giggle.

"You don't have to go that extreme. But I do want to apologize for lashing out on you like that. It was uncalled for, and I should have approached this a little bit differently. And I guess I can't prevent you from doing that," she directs their attention to the cigarette bud that laid on the ground," but just don't do it so frequently. I don't want'cha to kill yourself over this 'kay?"

"Ya got a deal butterfly." He gave her a sweet kiss upon her forehead, and they walked hand in hand back into the restaurant. Well, right after Sonia handed Shadow a handful of Tic-Tacs.

**Author's Note(s): A funny, yet odd spiel there. I could definitely see Shadow as a frequent smoker, well Knuckles and Manic too, but for him more often than the others. I was thinking about this for the past few days and wondered how I would rule it out. At first I was gonna make it to where Shadow would quit cold-turkey after Sonia had found out. But, that would derive a little far from his personality in my eyes. The whole Sonia blowing up part I could definitely see in real life, and then Shadow calming her down and trying to make reason with her. Overall, I believe this came out really good. And an FYI, I am not trying to hurry because SOPA might attack if we don't drive them off! Just letting you know.**


End file.
